Madoka Karasuma
Producer Madoka, also known as Madoka Karasuma, also simply known as The Producer, is a depiction of the first-person protagonist, the Producer, from THE iDOLM@STER. She made her Murder debut in Civil War. Canon Producer Madoka is one of many "Producer" characters in the Idolmaster series. In contrast to her fun-loving brother, this Producer seems to be more serious in nature and has a much shorter temper. She appears to be strong, silent and very intimidating. An experienced Producer who takes pride in her work, Producer specialises in managing idols of all ages and sizes. Actually, that was a lie. She manages little girls. Of all ages. Probably sizes too. She isn't very fond of too much variation and prefers focus. You may expect a Producer with a soft spot for children to be caring on the inside, but she has displayed feats of cruelty and violence that make even Legendary Pokemon like Hoopa tremble in absolute fear. Pre-Convergence Madoka is first seen driving towards her destination - the Coalition Headquarters, during the prologue of the Coalition Civil War. Plot Involvement Civil War Madoka spends a lot of interaction with Zen during this event, as well as Kido, Lucifer, Shizuo, and others, and over the course of the event, sided with the faction that advocated for Ilona to live without her unstable power being supervised and regulated. During the penultimate exchange, she discovers Add's true allegiance to the Blood Institute and confronts him about it, before being interrupted by the skirmish breaking out in the middle of the headquarters. In the climactic fight, using Reinhardt's hammer, she went after Revolver Ocelot, having revealed himself to be a triple agent with true allegiances to the Revanchist, who was attempting to make his escape. Alongside Remilia Scarlet and others, Madoka engaged in combat with Ocelot's ally, Thor, who was revealed to have been disguised as Leia Rolando within the Coalition for an unknown amount of time. However, despite their best efforts, Thor and Ocelot managed to escape with the Coalition intel they'd managed to steal. A Wish Through Time Madoka acted as a Dimensional Screamer within the event. She first appears arguing with one of her idols, Arisu Tachibana, for an unstated reason. The next day, Tachibana goes missing, causing Producer to panic. A djinn-like being, Hoopa, appears before her, telling her that it knows where Tachibana is. After a long line of hijinks, Producer's request to meet Tachibana was fulfilled. Madoka appears in the event shortly after her argument with Arisu, and interacts with the rest of the group in order to get to the bottom of the mystery. From there, her active involvement dwindles. Epilogue(s) Civil War At the epilogue of the event, Add approaches her and her brother, knowing that they were the ones who exposed him. Add starts to feel rather negative, so Madoka angrily assures him that they will cross paths again, and that she will come for Add and wallop him if he commited crimes again. A Wish Through Time It is generally believed that she safely returns to her home world alongside Arisu. Character Relationships * Zen - A character from Mystic Messenger who debuted in ''Civil War. They met during the Coalition Civil War, and developed some sort of friendship. It is lightly implied that they desire for something more than that. * ''Maki Kido ''- Another character from ''The Idolmaster who debuted in The War of the Universe. Maki is Madoka's younger brother and fellow Producer. It is unknown why they have different last names, however. * Arisu Tachibana - Another character from The Idolmaster who debuted in A Wish Through Time. She is an idol under Madoka's supervision. Their working relationship is not very close, and misunderstandings occur a fair deal of times. Trivia * She was created in mind as the Producer of [http://www.project-imas.com/wiki/Little_Marching_Band_Girls L.M.B.G.], a superunit that consists of 18 little girls. 2 of these girls are also a part of her brother's Project. ** The members of this superunit who have appeared in the Convergence Series include Arisu Tachibana. Category:Civil War Category:Survivors Category:United Nations Category:A Wish Through Time